narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Contact
|image=Execution by Kiss.png |english=Contact |kanji=接触 |romaji=Sesshoku |episode=61 |shippuden=Yes |boruto anime=No |watchonlinelink=509890 |arc=Twelve Guardian Ninja (Arc) |boruto=No |opening song=Blue Bird |ending song=Gentle Rainbow |japanese airdate=May 29, 2008 |english airdate=December 29, 2010 }} Synopsis Furido tells Sora that he had been waiting for him and offers him a baked potato. However, after smelling the soil of the hidden tombs in the breeze, he discovers that Furido is one of the grave robbers and attempts to attack, although he is easily overpowered by Furido. Using a Five Elements Unseal, he unlocks Sora's true power, causing Sora's bandaged right arm to transform into a monstrous limb. Sora attempts to defeat Furido using an enhanced version of his Beast Tearing Gale Palm, but the attack is blocked by Furido's wind twister. Meanwhile, Fūka attempts to kiss Naruto once more, although he proves to be nothing more than a shadow clone. The real Naruto attempts to hit her from behind with Rasengan, but she counters the attack with her scattering flower technique, which causes a cyclone of flowers powered by wind type chakra to hit Naruto and dispel his Rasengan. Naruto is surprised to discover that she is able to use all five of the elemental chakra types. She tells Naruto that he is still a boy, unaware of the mysterious of women, and attempts to hit him with Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Water Release: Snake's Mouth and Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder. Naruto avoids all her attacks, and Fūka resorts to using another one of her wind techniques - Spiralling Wind Ball. Naruto barely manages to avoid her attacks, and Fūka uses the opportunity to corner Naruto and use her scattering flower cyclone technique once more. Naruto creates a chain of shadow clones and has the last one cut off Fūka's hair with a kunai. Angered that Naruto damaged what Fūka perceives as the most important part of a woman, she freezes him in place with paralysis and performs her Execution by Kiss technique. Sakura and Sai are on their way to find Naruto and Sora, but the latter is forced to stop due to the poison in his system. He tells Sakura that he is showing weakness, which he read in a book would further bonds. Sakura is irritated by his constant reading of books and tells him that certain things are to be experienced first hand. She and Sai then continue their pursuit and locate Naruto; Sakura is angered to see Naruto engaged in a kiss, exclaiming that it isn't the time for him to do such a thing, but Sai tells her something's not right. Sakura tries to attack Fūka, but she was counter-attacked by the latter and was caught by Yamato, who also searches for them. Before Yamato can break Fūka's technique, Fudō and Fuen arrive, and the former uses his Rock Pillar Prison Technique to trap the three, preventing them from interfering. Outside, Furido explains to Sora that the four corpses he stole would be used for the welfare of the Land of Fire, and prompts him to use his power to do the same. In order to sway him, Furido reveals that he held Sora once as a baby and that he also knew Sora's father. Before Sora can delve into the matter, he is wracked by a vision of Naruto in pain and an image of the Nine-Tails. Believing his psychic mental connection to be Naruto's cry for help, Sora leaves Furido to find Naruto. Back in the cave, Fūka continues to siphon Naruto's chakra; however, she ends up ingesting some of the Nine-Tails' malevolent chakra, the taste of the tailed beast's chakra breaking the technique. As the three grave robbers prepare to take Naruto out, he is backed up by Sora, who arrives to give Naruto a hand. Before they can engage in combat, the cave's roof is blasted open by Chiriku and the rest of the monks, who offer their assistance. The three and Furido then decide to retreat, claiming they have stalled for enough time. Back at the Fire Temple, Yamato tells Chiriku that Team Yamato would be heading back to Konoha in order to gain further instructions from their Hokage. Due to Sai's injury, he requests Sora to temporarily join the team. Credits es:Contacto